The Lost One
by KatieAnimeFreak2000
Summary: Katherine Walker was a simple martial artist. She lived with the Son family and had a happy life. That all changed when her deformed right arm acted up, and was discovered by the Black Order. Takes place right after Cell Games, Goku doesn't die. This is my very first story so please review to prevent major writer's block. Thank you! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost One**

Loneliness. That is all that I feel when I walk through the huge, empty halls of the Black Order HQ. _I ama martial artist, not an exorcist! _I think as I pass the totally packed dining hall, with my older brother stuffing himself silly almost every hour of the day. Allow me to explain my situation. My name is Katherine Walker, and I am a 13 years old. I am martial artist trained to fight for the good of mankind. I have a slightly paralyzed right arm and silvery white hair that is right in between my shoulder and my elbow, my strange features finished off by an odd-looking red scar that goes across my right eye, that allows me to see the souls of akuma, just like my big brother Allen. Up until about five weeks ago, I was living happily in a small house on Mt. Pawse with my foster family. A man named Goku, his wife ChiChi, and their 11 year old son, Gohan. I loved it there. The sweet smell of the trees around the cottage made me all warm inside, the soft wind broken by the mountain that gently stung my cheek whenever I stepped outside. I think you can plainly see why I dislike this dark, musty castle. Partially because of the smell, but mostly of the bad memories that wash over me whenever I cross the path of another exorcist, but mostly my brother. You see, when I was only 2, I was abandoned by my previous faster father, Mana, and my brother. I have no idea why, I guess that Mana just didn't want two freaks around, that one was enough. I was raised and trained by Goku and his family and friends, and I came to know them as my own family and home. When I was only six, Gohan and I were forced to learn martial arts under the wing of Piccolo because of the upcoming saiyan invasion, and spent the next year preparing for it. But after they had come and gone, there was still the problem of our fallen comrades, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, along with our master, Piccolo, who had just admitted that he saw Gohan and I as his very first friends. We soon set out to Namik, the home planet of Piccolo, in hopes to use their dragon balls to bring back our friends from the dead. Unfortunately, we met Frieza, an evil alien overlord destroying all life on planets and having his men claim it for him to rule. We also ran into Vegeta, the saiyan that had invaded Earth only a few months ago. We did our best to save the planet and our new Namekian friend, Dende. And man, did we get our butts handed to us. Gohan, Krillin, and I were already half dead when Goku finally arrived. We tried our best to help defeat Frieza, but in the end, the planet was destroyed, and we all had thought that it had taken Goku down with it.

A few years later, we found out that Frieza had somehow survived the explosion, and had brought his father with him to seek out his revenge on Earth. That was when we met Trunks, a kind and timid 17 year old from the future. He informed us on the horrible events that would come to pass of the next three years. Goku, who had just come home from his yearlong training in outer space, Piccolo, who we brought back from otherworld with the dragon balls on Namic, Gohan and I started to train non-stop for the next 3 years, trying to prepare for the android tragedies that would soon come to pass. Time passed, we trained, the androids came and we tried to fight them, but Goku fell ill of a heart virus, and we had to cease our attack. Throughout time, after the Namic incident, Vegeta became our ally, but he still didn't want to be our friend. His goal was to, at some point, surpass Goku in power; I still to this day have no idea why he is so proud, it is annoying. Anyways, Goku recovered in time for Cell to appear and make matters worse, and introduced his Cell Games, which were to happen in 9 days. Gohan, Goku and I trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. It is a strange room on Kami's lookout that connects to a different dimension, where you can train for a whole year on the inside, while on the outside only a day has passed. Time went on and the Cell Games came and went, with Gohan and I being the victors. Everyone was alright, we had lost no one. Over the years my arm had acted up and turned into a huge, metallic-colored arm with claws as sharp as swords where my fingers should have been. It totally freaked me out at first, hating that I had been born with this cursed arm, but I have learned to deal with it.

After about a month had passed, we all had a huge party to celebrate our victory, and that was when it happened. My arm had been hurting a lot after the Cell Games, but I didn't tell anyone because at the time, I thought that I had been cursed for my arm, and did not realize that it was actually innocence. Finally on the day of the party I couldn't take the pain anymore, and let out a loud, blood curdling scream in agony. Gohan was the first to realize that it was me who had screamed and ran to my aid, but it was too late. My innocence had activated on its own and akuma had already set their sights on me. Then I let out another scream as my eye had activated for the first time. I didn't scream in pain that time, but in fear. It had never done that before. When I saw the huge, blimp-like machines, I started to cry out in the sadness of their souls. Now everyone was worried. _What is going on? _I thought as the akuma targeted me, ready to fire their cannons. _What is happening? The pain... _I continued to think as my other friends came over to see what was wrong.

"Katie, are you alright?" Gohan asked as I sat there, completely paralyzed in fear and searing pain. He had seen this before, and he knew that I wasn't a normal girl, I mean, he isn't particularly normal himself, he is half saiyan after all. I was only able to mutter two simple words as I fought for consciousness,

"...Gohan...Run..."

"No, I won't leave you!" he yelled. Now Piccolo was at my side, asking if there was anything we could do to help me.

"...Piccolo...get everyone out of here...I'll be fine, just go!" I managed to say, slipping in and out of consciousness now, getting dizzier by the second.

"Katie, Gohan is right, we aren't going to leave you here to die, even if you want us to, we aren't going anywhere." Piccolo said in his deep voice. Gohan slowly started to put his hand on my right shoulder, then lifted his hand to brush back my white hair, which was originally a darkish brown before my scar appeared. He gasped when he saw my eye and found that I was crying.

"Yeah, that's right, we aren't going to leave a teammate in need!" Yamcha said, not knowing what was going on, since he had either been dead or not around when this usually happens. My eye was now starting to really hurt, and that was when I saw it. A boy, about 15, with the exact same arm and eye as me, only on the left side, coming through the cloud of akuma, slicing and hacking at them as he went. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal and saw a glowing blue katana sword slice through the remaining akuma. The one with the sword was tall and looked like he was in his late teens, maybe 19? He had long, bluish-black hair and a strange tattoo on one of his shoulders. The other one, the one with my arm and eye, looked exactly like me. Same white hair, same gray colored eyes, and of course, same arm.

"Hey Moyashi, who is that?" The samurai yelled.

"I don't know!" The boy yelled back at him.

"Well, get down there and help her!" The samurai screamed at the boy as he continued to slice the blimps into pieces. Once in awhile, one of my friends would try to get up and fight, but were told to stay put by the two guys. Once all of the demons were destroyed, the two of them landed in front of me.

"...Who...are you?" I stammered weakly. The one that the tall one referred to as "moyashi" said,

"It is okay, you are safe now."

"That still doesn't answer her question," Tien stated,

"Now tell us who you are and what those things are." Yamcha yelled in frustration. I managed to say one last thing before I blacked out for good,

"...Wait, do I know you? Hold on...is that you...Allen?" _Yes, it has to be. This boy is my big brother! _I thought happily, before I collapsed from pain and exhaustion. I could faintly hear Gohan and the others yell my name in worry as I relaxed and drifted off into my mind.

I woke up in a small hospital bed in a damp smelling room. I felt a cold sweat on my skin as I lift myself up onto my elbows. _What the heck happened? One minute I was at the party, and the next my eye and arm went crazy, and I thought I saw my brother._ As I tried to sit up, I felt an excruciating amount of pain. I groaned, "Owwww.., smooth, real smooth Katie." I heard someone walk in and found it to be a tall man with medium length blue hair and a beret. He wore a long white lab coat and his hair curled up in the back. He seemed to be around 30 and he had these wire-rimmed glasses, much like my own, only the rims were a bit thinner than mine.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said cooly, "My name is Komui Lee, and I am the chief of the science division here at the Black Order,"

"Where?" I asked out of curiosity, "Where am I, and where are my friends?"

"Your friends are fine, they are out in the hall, but one boy is getting very impatient, would you mind if I let them all in?" Komui asked, completely sincere.

"Of course you can!" _Gohan, it has to be you!_ I thought. Komui opened the door and Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin came tumbling inside, with Piccolo close behind.

"Katie! Katie, are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Gohan pounded me question after question, not letting up until I grabbed his arm and said,

"Gohan, I'm fine! But I would like to know what happened and how I got here." Gohan had this pained expression on his face, and I had seen this face before. He wore this face before when he was only five, when he watched Piccolo die.

"I think I can answer those questions." Just then, the white haired boy walked into the room.

"You!" I shouted excitedly.

"Hello Katherine," He smoothly stated, "Long time, no see, sis."

"Wait, Katie, do you know this guy?" Gohan asked, a bit hurt that I didn't tell him.

"Yes...No...I don't really know." I said shakily, the pain starting to shoot through my arm and eye. I groaned.

"My name is Allen Walker, and you are at the Black Order Headquarters." The boy said, realizing he hadn't answered my questions yet. "My partner and I took you here after you fai-"

"I don't faint, only stupid girls faint! I black out!" I shouted angrily at Allen. _Who does he think he is, and what gives him the right to think that I am a helpless little girl, disgusting! _I thought as Allen came away from the door frame and sat down next to my bed as if he were trying to comfort me. I cringed as he tried to put his bad arm onto my good one,

"Katie, its okay, he isn't going to hurt you. He just wants to help you out a bit, try to sort things through." Goku said, a bit more serious than usual.

"That's right, I'm not going to hurt my long lost sister!" Allen said happily.

"I am not your sister!" I shouted at him, fury building up inside of me.

"As I was saying, my partner and I took you here after you blacked out. Your friends were a bit reluctant to let you go, though..." Allen drifted off into thought. Just then, I heard a loud crash coming from outside the door,

"Oh man! I can't wait to meet the new girl, some say she is one of the martial artists that fought in the Cell Games!" I heard an overly excited boy cry, getting closer by the second,

"Now hold up Lavi! You don't want to scare her! Allen said that she is in a lot of pain, so try to take it easy on her!" This voice, a girl, was calmer and more sweet that the other one, she seemed nice, but I still tried to sink down further into my bed.

"Lavi! Lenalee! In here!" Allen shouted, and Gohan got up and faced the door, like was awaiting a fight.

"Woooo, Gohan! Its okay, sit back down! I doubt that they want to hurt her!" Goku said in his usual, playful tone. I began to relax just as the door burst open, revealing a tall, red haired teenager with a green headband, a white scarf, and an eyepatch over his right eye. Along with a kind looking girl with long, dark green hair that she had brought up into pigtails. They all wore this strange black and white uniform with a silver crest on it.

"Wow Lenalee, look! She looks exactly like shortstack!" The redhead shouted, and with that Allen got up and walked over to him, and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Its ALLEN you baka!"

"Okay, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" The redhead apologized. He walked over to my bed and said, "Hey, you know, you are really pretty for a girl your age! How old are you, exactly?" With that, Gohan jumped up and punched the redhead hard right under his chin, giving him whiplash.

"Thank you Gohan." I said to him, very happy that the redhead didn't come any closer because at that point, I would barely be able to lift my right arm, which was covered in bandages, let alone hit the redhead.

"OOOOWWWW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What the heck, man? I wasn't going to hurt her or anything! Shesh!" The redhead yelled.

"You did kind of overreact a bit, kid." Piccolo said calmly to Gohan, trying to get him to sit back down.

"Yeah, but he does deserve it once in awhile!" The girl, who I am guessing is Lenalee, said to all of us. "My name is Lenalee Lee, and that is my friend, Lavi. Sorry if he scared you! He can get a bit carried away when someone new comes to the Order, especially if that person happens to be a girl." The girl told me. The redhead got up and started to run over to me again.

"Man, you recovered quickly. It usually takes a few minutes for someone who Gohan hit to get up. Good for you!" I told Lavi, saying it somewhat sarcastically. "Now would someone please explain what the heck is going on!"

"That is simple, you have innocence!" Lavi chirped.

"I have what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"That right arm of yours can be used to destroy akuma, it's a weapon, and a darn good one too if you can survive this long with only getting attacked once." Lavi began to explain, but before he could continue the door slammed open again and in came an old man with black circles around his eyes. He ran over to Lavi and kicked him square in the head, then proceeded to sit down in a chair across from my hospital bed.

"Ah, Bookman, you're here. Good, would you mind taking a look at Katherine's arm? She seems to be in some pain." Chief Komui said to the old man as he got up from his chair and started to walk slowly, and creepily, towards me.

"Nope, *ow*, no pain. None at all *ow*. I am perfectly fine. Oh, and my name is Katie, not Katherine." I said, trying to convince the old man that I was fine as I back away as far as I could in my bed, but then my arms gave away and I came crashing onto the floor. "Owwwww." I quietly moaned as I tried to get back up. Gohan seemed to be worried about me, and tried to help me up. But when I was just about to stand, pain shot through my arm, and I screamed because of the searing pain. _This is worse than it was before, what the heck is going on? _I thought as I fought for consciousness once more.

"Just try to relax, Katherine." Bookman told me as he jabbed my arm with a long, silvery needle. I did as I was told, and tried my best to relax. Soon after my whole body went numb, and I remember Gohan and Allen trying to put me back into my hospital bed. Bookman continued to jab long, sharp needles into my arm, but strangely I couldn't feel it, and I couldn't see any blood. "I promise that this won't hurt a bit, you are fine now." Bookman said kindly to me. I nodded my head in agreement. But Gohan still seemed worried, as did Krillin, who had remained silent this whole time. Goku and Yamcha had left a little while ago, right after Lavi came tumbling in, along with Piccolo, who jumped out of the window when no one was looking.

"Katie, are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly as my face slackened. "How long now have you felt like this?"

"A couple of weeks now, the day after we won the Cell Games." I said lazily, my speech getting slower and slower with the relief of the pain. "Wow, I never would have thought that having needles jammed into your arm could feel this good..." I slowly said as I drifted back to sleep.

I awoke once again in a small, stuffy room with brick walls and brick floor. I was laying on a bed again, only this one was a whole lot more comfortable. I had a cool cloth on my forehead, like what ChiChi used to do when I had a fever. I tried to sit up on my elbows again, but like before pain shot through my entire body. "You should lay back down, you know. Your fever will spike again." said a surprisingly calm voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Allen, is that you?" I asked, a bit scared for what the response would be.

"Yeah, its me. How are you feeling Katie?" He asked me.

"A bit on the worse side, I thought that Bookman's needle treatment would work a little better than it did."

"Well, the effects of the treatment are only temporary, plus he hasn't come around to do another treatment since you fell out of bed. He said that he would come around when you woke up." Allen told me as I once again tried to sit up, but was pushed down by the long haired samurai.

"Hey! Let me get up!" I yelled at him. My arm was starting to act up again, just begging me to be activated. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from screaming my head off.

"Get back down, now." He said in a strong, controlling voice.

"Kanda! Don't be so rude!" Allen yelled at him, and shoved him to the ground. Kanda pulled out his sword and yelled, "Mugen, unsheath!" Allen activated his arm and they started to fight each other right in the middle of the tiny room. Then Kanda's sword came flying towards my head and it happened so quick that I fell out of the bed again, and landed right on top of my right arm.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I landed on the cold floor. I was on the verge of tears now because of the horrible pain. They looked up and saw that I had fallen when Gohan and Trunks came bursting through the door.

"What in the world happened?!" Trunks yelled, scared out of his wits at how close the sword had came to my head.

"Those two started to fight in the room, and when I looked up Kanda's sword was flying towards my face! I panicked and fell out of the bed." I explained as they all at once tried to help me back up. I had just gotten back into bed when Emily came flying through the door, her honey gold and pink hair like streaks of pink and yellow lightning. Emily is a close friend of our group, and basically all she does is follow Trunks around and try to help him the best she can.

"Trunks! Why did you run? What happened?" She cried. Then she noticed me trying to get back at Kanda, yelling swears and trying to punch his smug little face. "Katie! Oh, I was so worried about you! I'm sorry I couldn't be there when it all happened, I had to help Trunks out with the android problem in his time." She said as she came closer to Trunks and started to hug his arm.

"Uhhh, exactly who are you?" Allen asked, a bit confused about the current situation.

"Straites, Emily Straites." Emily said in her best James Bond impression. "But everyone just calls me Em." And then yet another person comes through the door. It was Bookman with is acupuncture needles. All I could think was, _Man, when will people leave me alone? I've already been almost killed once today. _

"Katherine, are you ready?" Bookman asks as I nod my head slowly.

"But first answer me this, how long have I been out?" Everyone suddenly had this pained expression, especially Gohan. "Gohan, how long?" I ask, a bit forcefully. Everyone was a bit reluctant to answer, but I needed to know.

"Two weeks." Kanda finally answers. _Two weeks? _I thought, _I have been unconscious for two whole weeks? That is impossible! That is... _My thoughts started to get foggy. I looked up and saw that Bookman had already started. The all at once release of the pain was overwhelming, and I once again fell asleep.

I finally woke up back in the infirmary, confused about what had happened. _Was it just a dream? No, it was too real to be a dream._ I looked around, the windows were pitch black. Gohan was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I looked around and saw that I was hooked up to a whole army of beeping machines. I heard a rustle around the corner, and asked who it was. But before I could hear an answer, the sound moved down the hall, and out of the door. I could just vaguely see a tall thin figure with long hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was a bit hard to make out the shape without my glasses on though, so I could have been easily mistaken. "Kanda, is that you out there?" As soon as I asked that, the figure stopped and came back inside. I heard a slight "che" come from his direction, like he was angry that he had been found out. "Turn on the light, will ya?" I asked as he came a bit closer. "I need to find my glasses, and I can't do that without a bit of light."

"You know, you are really annoying, just like Moyashi." Kanda said coldly as he flickered on the lights. "But at least you are a bit kinder." I was a bit flustered at this statement. I mean yes, my friends do think that I am kind, but I would have never thought that someone like Kanda, who is so cold and distant, would admit it.

"Thank you." I said as I fumbled for my glasses. "Maybe you will answer my questions. First, what is this place?"

"This place is the Black Order. We are an organization that deals with finding innocence before the Millenium Earl does. The Millenium Earl is the creator of akuma, those monsters you saw a few weeks ago. Innocence is the only thing that can stop his plan to destroy all human life on Earth, and so he finds it and destroys it. Does that answer your question?" He asks, like he has given this speech a lot of times before.

"Not all of them. Next, who are you people?" I ask, trying to get a bit more comfortable in my stone hard hospital bed.

"We are exorcists, our purpose is to retrieve innocence that has been discovered, and to destroy any akuma that try to take it. Is that all?"

"No, its not. Last question, am I one of you freaks?" I asked a bit worried. I started to finger the strange green cross on my right hand. _Could my hand really be innocence? I hope not, I would have to give up my life with my friends. Plus, these people are freaky. _I thought. Kanda just sat silently, not answering my final question. "Well? Am I or not?" He stared at me blankly, then my arm, then my right eye. His stare seemed to look right through my skin and into my soul.

"Maybe. I don't know. Komui has checked in on you while you were asleep from time to time, you should go ask him if you really want to know. But you should do that once they have figured out what is wrong with you." Kanda said. He didn't seem in the slightest bit to care, just answering pointless questions. But to me, they were vital for my survival.

"Well, thank you for answering my questions. You can go if you want to, I am gonna try to sleep some more before the sun comes up." I said as I settled back down into my bed. I thought it was very interesting how Kanda knew so much on the subject. Just as Kanda was about to leave, the door burst open, revealing the redhead, Lavi. "Hello Lavi, how are you?" I asked as he came barreling towards Kanda.

"Yu! What are you doing here? What did you do to her? You didn't hurt her, did you?" He yelled. Eventually because of all the noise Lavi was making, Gohan woke up from his sleep in the chair. Kanda got extremely mad at Lavi for calling him Yu, he yelled,

"Don't call me that, you damn Usagi!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! Anyways, Katie, Bookman told me to come and get you. He wants to do a treatment on your eye." Lavi said, surprisingly calm for his energetic behaviour that I have seen lately. Then what he said hit me.

"He wants to do a treatment on my eye!? Are you crazy? I'm not going to let him jam needles into my eye! My arm, fine, but not my eye! My sight is bad enough as is!" I scream hysterically. Gohan, now just realizing what is going on, walks over to my bed and sits on it next to me.

"Katie, its okay. You don't have to be afraid, it probably won't even hurt." Gohan reassured me as he started to stroke my right arm. I cringe as his hand passes over my rough, dried out flesh, if you can even call it that anymore. It seems like all of the skin has been pulled off of it and the blood had dried instantly, encasing my arm in red. It still hurts a lot whenever someone touches it, but I can somewhat lift it, just barely able to move my fingers. He stops when he notices that it was hurting me.

"Come on, lets go." Lavi said as he pulled me out of bed. As soon as my feet hit the cold hard ground my teeth began to chatter. I realized that I was still in my party outfit, a small dress with a plaid black and white skirt and a black bodice, with thick white straps that hold the dress up. I tried to tug the short skirt over my knees, but it didn't work. Lavi pulled me away from my hospital bed and I reached just in time to snatch a blanket from the bed and wrap it around my shivering body. "You need to get up and walk around, anyways. It will be good for you!" Lavi told me as he tugged on my good arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we turned the corner, and ran straight into Allen.

"Ow! What the heck Lavi! Can't you watch where you are going?" Allen yelled as he got up from the ground, not noticing that he had knocked me down, too.

"Owww, my head." I groaned, because I ended up tumbling onto my head.

"Oh my god, Katie I am so sorry." Allen said as he rushed over to my side, trying to tug me to my feet.

"Stop! Let go of me! I don't need your stupid help! I am not that helpless little girl that you abandoned out in the woods!" I started yelling at him, angry at his sudden show of affection. _He left me, and now he wants to help me? I can't let him see me as a weak, helpless girl. _I thought as I shook him off.

"Aw man Allen, what have you done to this poor girl?" Lavi said as I pushed myself onto my feet. "Come on Katie, we still have to see Bookman." He calmly said as he pulled me away from my brother. It started to get really quiet in the hallway as we walked.

"So, where is Bookman?" I asked as we passed the chock-full dining hall.

"He is in Komui's office. Chief wanted to talk to you and see if you were really Allen's sister. He didn't really have a chance to talk to you the first time you two met, and he only really saw you when you were asleep and he was checking up on your arm. But now that you are awake, you two can finally talk." I wasn't all that excited to see the chief again, and I really didn't want to see what his office looked like. As we walked into the science division, I saw a ton of paper stacks and stacks of books that seemed to have gone on forever. There were a ton of desks scattered everywhere and people with tired expressions on their faces. I walked in and was immediately trampled by a girl with long, green hair pulled into pigtails. It was Lenalee. She squealed,

"Katie! I am soooo glad that you are up and walking! How are you feeling? How is your arm?" She asked as I tried to pry her off of me. "Come on, the chief and Bookman are waiting for you!" As she pulled me along, I walked passed a short man with red headphones and messy hair.

"Never again, I will never again pull an all-nighter ever again." He muttered as I poked my head around the stacks of books that littered his desks.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked as he lifted his head off of the desk.

"Yeah Allen, I'm fine. Just pulled an allnighter, not fun."

"Uh, I'm not Allen. My name is Katie, I'm the martial artist that was taken here."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I am just so tired that I glanced up and thought that...wait, you have the same mark as Allen, are you related?" He asked. He seemed a bit more awake now because of the situation.

"As far as I am concerned, I have nothing to do with him. But yes, he is my older brother."

"Cool, my name is Johnny. Sorry about that again, I am just really tired." He said. Just then Lenalee poked her head around and said,

"Come on Katie, they're waiting!"

"Okay! Lets go!" We kept on walking as Lenalee introduced me to the people we passed. We met Tapp, #65, Section Leader Reever, Johnny, and a whole lot of other people. Soon we walked into a large room with papers scattered everywhere, on the floor, on the desk, in books, everywhere! There was a red couch in the middle of the room, with a desk right across from it. Komui sat at the desk and Bookman sat on the couch.

"Lenalee! Why did you leave? I needed you!" Komui whined as we stepped into the room. _Wow, he must really like her. _I thought as she tried to pry him off of her.

"Are you related to him or something?" I asked Lenalee.

"Actually yes! Komui is my brother!" She said excitedly. As this happened, Bookman came towards me. Then he asked if I was ready to start,

"Uh, o-okay. I'm ready." I answered, cursing myself for stuttering. He pulled me over to the door, with Komui following close behind.

"Where are we going? Isn't Lenalee coming with us?" I asked, now really scared about what was coming up next.

"She won't be coming with us, we are going to the examination room so we can analyze your arm and see what is causing you pain, is that alright?" He said as we started to descend down a flight of stairs. I had been trying to ignore the pain as I was dragged around the Order, but now it was starting to get to me. I swayed as I let a bit of the pain get registered by my brain and nearly doubled over in shock. _Wow, that _really _hurts!_ I thought as all three of us stepped off of the stairs. We walked into a large white room with a huge sterile table and a lot of surgical equipment.

"Please, sit. Lay down so we can get started." Komui told me as I walked around the room, eyeing the sharp equipment suspiciously. I laid down on the table and Komui and Bookman sat at my right side. Komui pulled my arm closer to him and looked at it, deep in thought. His hands were cold and soft, sending goosebumps down my spine. Bookman pulled out his needles and tried to jab one into the flesh near my right eye. As he did, I grabbed his arm.

"Heh, sorry. Its a reflex. I normally don't have people touching my face. Just a bit uncomfortable for me." I explained as I slowly let go.

"Please just try to relax Katherine." Bookman said as Komui started to lift my fingers individually.

"Ow, that hurts chief!" I yell as he tries to bend my elbow.

"Oh, sorry Katie." He apologized. Bookman tried once again to jam a needle into the flesh near my eye. I cringed, but let him put it into my face. It was cold and it hurt as it hit my bone. My eye activated just as he tried to put the second needle. I yelped in shock as it seemed to move on its own. Komui and Bookman looked over me as they tried to keep me down. I don't know why I acted the way that I did, it justed seemed to happen. Then Allen came bursting through the door.

"What is going on?" Allen asked as he saw the two of them pushing me down. My eye throbbed again, and I had to bite my cheek to keep the screams in. Tears were streaming down my face, and Allen rushed over to me.

"Its okay Katie, this has happened to me before. Just try to relax, there must be an akuma nearby." Allen explained. He started to stroke my white hair, and I wanted to punch him for touching me. Just as he said that, Lavi broke the wall with his hammer.

"Yo chief! There are like 50 akuma outside the front gate! The gatekeeper is going berserk!" Lavi yelled. Now Allen's eye was activated, and he jumped up to help.

"Wait! I want to help!" I yelled as they started to run off.

"No, you must stay here. You are not ready yet." Bookman said as he and Komui tried to calm me down. I just smiled my slyest smile.

"Then obviously you don't know me." I say simply. I then ran off, close behind Lavi and Allen. I tried to ignore the pain as I bolted through the hallways. I burst through the front gate to find about 50 akuma outside, just like Lavi said. I saw some other exorcists fighting off the akuma attack. I just smiled, and jumped right into the action. I jumped up and kicked the first akuma I saw, still unable to control my innocence. _Whatever, I don't need it. I am a martial artist, I can fight without a weapon. _I thought as I was punching and kicking the crap out of the akuma, and I swear I saw a small German lady with a spinning record on her hand looking at me like I was crazy.

"Katie, what are you doing out here?" I heard Allen ask as I was fighting the akuma.

"Isn't it obvious? I am fighting, just like I am trained to do." Just then there was a loud explosion, and I whipped my head around to see what had happened. There, standing right in front of me, was a tall man with gray skin and a suit with a tophat. He seemed to be about 25, and he smiled at me devilishly.

"Hello, you must be Katherine!" He said happily as he let another wave of akuma fly past him.

"Oh great, more of them! Will they ever stop, I just want to go home!" I yell at the wave of machines fly past me. "Hey, don't you fly away from me!" I screamed at them as I flew after them.

"Wow, I did not know she could do that." The man said as I flew past him. I stopped immediately as he said that.

"What makes you think that I couldn't fly, huh? What, is it just because I am a girl? Well, thank you very much mister! That is just peachy! Now if you would excuse me, I need to keep these things from destroying this building!" I yelled at the man. He seemed to have ignored me and continued with his introduction.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, and I am one of the clan of Noah. I was sent here to, well, kill you actually!" He said, a bit too cheerfully.

"Just try it buster!"

"Alright then, let the best fighter win!" He said as he came running towards me, hands at the ready. I met him halfway, and tried to punch him in the stomach. Somehow, my hand passed right through him and I fell to the ground. "Oh, didn't I tell you, I can pass through anything I choose to, even human flesh." Tyki said as he turned and picked me up by my hair. He then proceeded to punch my back in several places, but I didn't scream. I knew better than to give him the satisfaction that he was causing me pain. Instead I just grunted as he hit me. "I can also touch anything that I please." He put me down, and I started to pull at my hair.

"Well, thanks a lot! You just yanked out about half of my hair, and now I'm mad!" I yelled as I turned around to face him.

"Katie! What are you doing fighting Tyki?" I heard Allen yell from the distance.

"Oh, you know her?" Tyki asked Allen, a bit confused.

"Of course I know her! She's my sister!"

"Oh, really? Well, lets make you an only child!" Tyki said excitedly, turning to face me.

"Hey, walk away tough guy! Don't even think about touching me!" I yelled as Tyki sauntered towards me. I tried to back away, avoiding fighting because of the pain in my arm was starting to act up again. But Tyki was fast, and in no time at all, he had me in his arms. I tried to calculate what had just happened, when he jammed his hand into my chest. I could just barely hear my brother screaming at Tyki to stop, and I couldn't move, or even speak. I saw Gohan fly down, and the look of utter horror on his face.

"Well Katherine, say your goodbyes. You will never see these people alive again." Tyki said as he grasped my heart. I gasped and started to cough up blood. Right before he could rip it out of my chest, my arm activated on its own and I swung my arm at him. He let go and jumped back in shock about what had just happened. "Well, it looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. Because you have the same annoying innocence as your brother, I will have to take care of that, won't I?"

"No, I don't think you will. Because I will kill you first." I said as I stood up shakily, and charged at him. With my arm still activated, I slashed at his head and sliced off some of his long, black hair. He stood there in awe, clearly amazed about how I could recover so quickly. He smirked and punched me right in my stomach, and Gohan ran in my direction as I crumpled to the ground.

"No, stop! Don't touch her!" He yelled as he came to my side. "Katie, are you alright? Can you stand?" Gohan asked as he tried to lift me to my feet.

"I'm fine! I can get up by myself!" I said, slightly aggravated at him for thinking that I am weak. "I need to finish this, so just stay out of my way!" I screamed as I pushed him away.

"You should listen to her, little boy. Let her solve her own problems. Oh, and if she dies, you can blame those exorcists over there. They were the ones who forced her to do this, not me, and not you." Tyki said as he pulled me to my feet. I tried to get him to let go, but his grip was firm, and he had no intention of letting me go. "Now hold still, this will only hurt a lot." He almost purred as he smiled at me, sending a surge of energy to his hand, and slowly bringing it to my right arm. _Oh crap! _I thought as his hand slowly came closer to my arm, sending off sparks of electricity that crackled as it made contact with other objects. The hand was getting closer, and Tyki started to laugh at my sad attempt to struggle. My innocence had drained my energy, and I was pretty much defenseless at that point.

"If you start monologuing, I swear that I will kill you." I simply say, waiting my electrifying death.

"Ha, that was kind of funny. Too bad you have to die now. Such a shame, too. You were such a pretty girl." He purred as his hand was just about to touch my arm. Then, it happened. His sizzling hand clasped my arm, and sent a wave of pain all the way up and down my arm. I couldn't help it anymore, I let out a long, horrifying scream. Tyki only laughed at me, and I swear I wanted to strangle him so bad at that point. Tyki let go, laughing out in amusement, and I once again crumpled to the ground. What felt like hours passed as I laid there, letting the pain take over my senses. It was surprisingly hard to breath at that point, and I knew that Tyki had knocked over one of my lungs. Then I felt a soft, warm hand brush mine and pulled me up to my feet. The owner of the hand then proceeded to pick me up princess style and carry me away from the fight, with me crying out in pain of my scorched arm. I could faintly smell something burning, but I couldn't tell what it was. I saw some other exorcists keep Tyki busy as I was being carried away. I looked at my rescuer, and found a small boy with short, spiky black hair and black eyes. It was Gohan, he had been the one who had saved me.

"I know, I know, you don't need my help. But seriously, you looked like you were going to let him kill you out there, so I stepped in." He said as he carried me over to the Order's front gate. The battle was over and Tyki had left.

"No, I was just thinking that it is usually me saving your sorry butt. But in this situation, it is reversed. I just want to say, thanks." I weakly say as I drift off into thought. My arm feels like it is on fire, so I couldn't exactly move at the moment, so Gohan carried me all the way back into the Order, where they put me on a stretcher to take me to immediate surgery. My brother had caught up with us soon after we walked into the building. He had this worried and yet relieved expression on his face, like he was glad that it wasn't any worse than it was.

"Katie, what were you thinking? Taking on Tyki? Do you know what could have happened? He could have ripped off your arm and taken your innocence! Do you know how bad that could be?" He said as he and Gohan followed the nurses that carried me in the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, alright? I thought that I was helping you guys out a bit, but apparently you don't want my stupid help." I tried to argue as the nurses carried me into the surgery room, not letting Allen or Gohan in. I tried to relax as they put me onto the sterile table, and one of them gave me some anesthesia. I didn't fight for consciousness this time, this time I just let it take me.


	2. The New Exorcist

I woke up in a large hospital room with a whole bunch of other beds in it. The room was large and the beds were very far apart. I sat up very slowly, trying my best not to move my right arm, fearing the amount of pain it might have brought if I did. I looked down at myself and found an IV tube hooked into my left arm. I turned over to find Gohan, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi in the surrounding beds. I was shocked when I saw Gohan, he seemed just fine the last time I saw him. I got up as fast as I could, ripping out the IV line. Ignoring the cold steel table that I had knocked over, I rushed over to Gohan's bed. Before I could reach him, though, I was shoved backwards by the chief of the science division, Komui Lee. If it were any regular person in that bed, I would have just brushed it off and went off minding my own business, but this was Gohan. The son of the strongest man on Earth, a kid who I cared for with all of my heart, and have saved so many times. It isn't a thought to go rushing to his side, its an instinct. So I jumped up and pushed Komui out of the way, running towards Gohan once again.

"Gohan!" I yell as I tried to reach his bed, but Komui had wrapped his arms around my waist and was trying to pull me backwards, towards my own bed and away from Gohan. "No! Let me go! No one can tear me away from my friends!" I scream as my feet start to loose grip on the floor, slipping away from him.

"Katie! He's fine! It was just a few scratches, nothing major. You on the other hand, need to calm down or else your wounds will open up again! So just calm down and lay back in bed." Komui explained as he loosened his grip on my waist, hoping that with his explanation that I would calm down. I did as I was told and stopped resisting, but I didn't go back to my bed. I just stood there in the middle of the room, starting to slightly register the pain I was in. My arm didn't hurt as much as it did before, which was strange because of what had happened with Tyki, but my chest felt like it would explode. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. My heart pounded unusually fast and I took small, sharp breaths as I started to get dizzy. I started to sway, and could feel the air start to move around me. _What is happening?_ I think as I am trying to think things through. Just then, I felt Komui's hands catch me just inches away from the ground. _Oh, _I thought, _I fell._ "You should lay back down Katie, you have a collapsed lung and your anti-akuma weapon is damaged, if you move too much now, you could push your body beyond repair." Komui said as he slowly pulled me to my feet and put me back into my bed.

"Trust me, I've been through much worse than this." I told him, grimacing as I tried to lay back down, my breathing getting sharper. "So, what is wrong with them? They just have minor injuries too, right?"

"Yes, they are all fine. They were all taken care of yesterday evening, they just didn't want to leave you, so we set up some beds for them in here, so you didn't have to be alone!" Komui said, pulling a chair over to his sister's bed. He started to stroke her long, green hair asI closed my eyes and started to try and ease my breathing. I could hear the others starting to wake up. I heard Gohan slightly groan, and the rustling of bed sheets. I turned my head to look at him.

"Well, you actually don't look half bad after this one! Usually, you look like you just died and crawled out of hell." I said as I turned the rest of my body to face him.

"Good morning to you, too." He groaned. He was never really a morning person. His hair was even messier than usual, the pitch black locks were everywhere, mostly in his eyes. His purple gi was torn in many places, and under the tears I could see white bandages that covered what I guessed to be minor injuries. I looked up and down, just to make sure he was completely alright. Other than the minor injuries he was fine.

"So, how are you feeling after having someone touch your heart?"

"Not as bad as you might think, except for the fact that that creep knocked over one of my lungs, and I am having a bit of trouble breathing right now. Other than that I feel fine!" I tried to say as calmly as I possibly could, but Gohan immediately became worried, and jumped out of bed and started to run over to me. He came over faster than lightning, and before I knew it he was sitting on the side of my bed and squeezing me in a tight bear hug.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely, completely sure that you feel okay?" He asked me as he hugged my shoulders tightly, like he was making sure I wouldn't slip away from him. "Are you sure she's alright?" He asked Komui as he started to let go of my shoulders a bit and turn around to face the others.

"Oh yes! After her surgery, they brought her over here and set up the beds. After a few days of rest, she will be as good as new! And if you would like, Katie, you might even be able to join the Order!" He said calmly, a bit too chipper, if you ask me.

"Join the Order?" I ask quietly to myself, a bit confused.

"Yes. Oh! And your friends and family are waiting outside of the room. Is it alright if I make them wait a bit longer? I think that Allen might want to talk to you." Komui asked as he got up from his place next to Lenalee.

"Sure, I think that they can wait a bit!" Gohan says as he helps me sit up. The others start to stir, and about five minutes later they were all standing around my bed, with Gohan sitting on one side of my bed and Allen on the other.

"So, how are you feeling Katie? Did Tyki do anything to you, like plant a strange looking butterfly into your body?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing like that. I think that he tried to rip off my arm...or something like that." I said, trying to remember what happened. "Oh, I almost forgot! Before you meet our friends, you should know that Gohan has a slightly overprotective-" but before I could continue, the door burst open, revealing most of my friends that were waiting out in the hall. ChiChi came bursting through the door, screaming,

"Where is my baby?" She spotted Gohan sitting on the edge of my bed, and came bolting towards it. "Gohan! Why did you leave home? No note! No phone call! For all that I knew, you could have been dead!" She screamed as she pounced on us and landed right next to Gohan. Allen, who was eating at the moment (typical Allen), was so surprised to see the crazed woman, began to choke. Krillin, who was just walking in, asked,

"Uhh, is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Lavi, would you mind?..." I didn't have to finish, because Lavi was already giving Allen the heimlich maneuver. After Allen had coughed up whatever he was choking on, he began to ask me some questions.

"So, Katie, you live with these people?" He asked subtly, obviously trying to make some kind conversation.

"Yep! Well, not all of them, that would just be creepy." I say, eying my friends with a sly smile.

"Hey! Don't make us out to be psychopaths!" Yamcha yelled defensively, even though I could tell he was slightly laughing. "By the way, what happened to you? We all thought you would be back home by now! Did you get into another fight and get yourself banged up again?" He asked, it was very obvious that most of them were worried about me. ChiChi, who had finished chewing out Gohan and was ready for me, said,

"Yes Katherine, what did happen to you, because you aren't looking all too well."

"Well, she was doing fine, until she decided to attack some of the akuma that came to the Order, and was nearly killed by one of the Clan of Noah." I turned around to see who was talking, and found it was chief Komui, who I had forgotten was still there.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at me in perfect unison. But before I could explain, I heard a loud crash outside of the room. My friends looked over and the exorcists readied their weapons.

"Oh shoot! How do I keep on doing that?" I heard the bearer of the crash yell as the person walked into the room. I was surprised to see that it was a girl. She was about my age with long, curly, straw-colored hair that was pulled back into a braid. She seemed normal enough, she wore a simple solid colored blue tee shirt and black yoga pants. As she walked in, I saw another girl standing behind her. She was a bit taller than the first one, and she had elbow length dark brown wavy hair and wore a pair of regular jeans and a pink sweatshirt. I could faintly see some strange black tattoos in the shape of a dragon on her hands. As they stepped closer, the yellow-haired one tripped on the medical equipment that I had knocked over earlier. "Oh come on, this just isn't funny anymore! Why does this always happen to me?" She groaned as she pushed herself back up. Everyone else stood completely still, wondering what would happen next.

"You see Deidre, this is why you can't have nice things! You trip on them!" The other girl yelled, slightly amused about the current situation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Tori. I am a useless klutz." The girl called Deidre said as she dusted herself off.

"Che, new recruits are ridiculous." Kanda hissed as he walked out of the door, bored out of his mind.

"Ah, don't you two mind Kanda, he doesn't like people very much! Anyways, Katie, these two girls are Victoria and Deidre. When you recover, and if you decide to join the Order, these two girls will be in training with you! It is true that you don't know how to control your innocence, right?" Komui said.

"Yeah, that is true...I might want join the Order, maybe." I say as everyone in the room shifted their gaze to me. "What? I might, okay? So stop staring at me!" I yelled as I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. It's not that I mind them looking at me, but once in awhile they all give me that strange look, like I am the one who knows all of the answers.

"Well, I think that we should all leave now so Katie can get some rest!" Komui said as he pushed everyone out the door, even Gohan. Komui slammed the door behind them, and turned around to face the rest of us. Only Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Deidre, Tori and I remained in the room. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and let them dangle as I tried to get a better look at the new people in the room. "Well, it looks like I have some explaining to do." Komui muttered under his breath as he circled the six of us. "Well, lets start with the basics. Katie, you already know about the Black Order and our purpose, correct?

"Yes." I say plainly.

"Good, now lets go a bit deeper. There are four generals of the exorcists, General Klaud Nine, General Winters Socalo, General Cross Marian, and General Froi Tiedoll. Allen is the apprentice of General Cross, the exorcists Noise Marie and Kanda are both apprentices of Tiedoll, and Deadre and Tori are both apprentices of General Klaud." Komui explains. I just sit there, thinking about what Komui intends to do with me if I refuse to join the Order. _Will he kill me? Will he wipe my memory and take my arm? I do know a lot of information on this place already. _"Of course, an equip type accommodator has a choice of joining the Order, but I am afraid that you, being a parasitic type accommodator, do not have a choice. You will join the Order and leave your friends and family behind. Usually, an exorcist would have no contact to the people of their previous lives, but you may have an exception. You will be allowed to visit them for special occasions, holidays and such, and a short leave of absence once every month for two days if you aren't on a mission. Do I make myself clear?" Komui says seriously, waiting for an answer. But I just sit there in shock. I am being forced into the Order. Plain and simple.

"Komui, isn't that a bit harsh?" Allen asked as he slowly walked to my side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Maybe, but these are direct orders from the grand generals. If I had it my way, she would be able to do as she pleases!" Komui says. "I know this is a lot to take in right now, so just try not to think about it, okay?" I nod, and Komui continues. "You will be training with Deidre and Tori for the next few weeks or so, and then you will be assigned your first mission when you are able to control your innocence. You shall become an apprentice of General Cross, because of his association with your brother, and he seems to know about the reason why your anti-akuma weapon is causing you pain." Komui explains. Right before I could respond to the new information, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee begin to flip out.

"What?! You are going to make her General Cross's apprentice?! That is insanity, do you know what he put me through?!" Allen yells at Komui in outrage.

"Well Katie, I hope you're good at poker." Lavi says as he drags a recently shocked Allen out of the room. Komui then leaves, with a kind smile, and says,

"Why don't you get to know Tori and Deidre. They are new here, just like you!" Lenalee and Lavi follow Komui out and leaves me with the two girls.

"So, Katie, how old are you, exactly?" Tori asks as she came over to my bed and sat down where Allen was sitting. Deidre sits down on the bed across from mine and starts to fiddle with a sketchbook that she just pulled out of nowhere.

"Thirteen, two years younger than my brother, Allen." I say. Deidre then sits bolt upright as Tori hangs her head down.

"Ha! Well Tori, looks like you aren't the oldest one anymore!" Deidre says excitedly.

"I know but, she's shorter than me!" Tori whines as I mutter,

"So, now I am the oldest, huh? Strange, usually I am just the annoying little kid. Okay, now how old are you two?" I ask as I interrupted their argument.

"I am twelve, and Deidre is only eleven, but her birthday is in a few months, so she will soon be twelve, too!" Tori said as Deidre glared at her, not happy that she had answered for her.

"So, you two are both apprentices of General Klaud, tell me, I am curious, what is your innocence?"

"Well, mine is a pair of cross-country skis and ski poles that can transform into a sketchbook when I'm not using it, and Tori's are these strange black tattoos of dragons that peel off of her arms when she activates it. It takes the form of a Chinese black dragon, kind of like our general's innocence animal!" Deidre answers. Before I could ask any more questions, my stomach rumbled in hunger. I didn't remember eating anything since the party, so I asked,

"Seriously, where can I get something to eat?"

"Oh, you are probably starving by now! Come on, we will take you down to the dining hall!" Tori squealed as she pulled me off of the bed. I winced when she touched my arm and pulled it, and it started to get a bit difficult to breath again. "Oh, sorry! I forgot that you were still injured!" she said as the two of them slowly and gently lifted me to my feet, and guided me to the door, one of them on either side of me. We walked out of the door and into the large and winding hallways of the Order, until we reached a gigantic room with long tables and benches, each of them had to be at least 100 feet long. "Come on! I can see your brother!" Tori said as she and Deidre gently tugged on my good arm. I realized that everyone was staring at me, and once again I notice that I am still in my dress. _Wow, this is awkward._ I thought as I slowly walked to where Allen was sitting. He just stared at me with a sad expression, like I was dead, and he was just looking at an old photo. But before I could say anything he caught himself and said,

"Katie, you must be hungry, why don't you go over to the food window and order something to eat?" I agree, stomach practically barking at me for food, and head over to the long line of people who are waiting in front of the window. I look around for a clock to see what time it was, but I couldn't find one. I ended up asking one of the men in the white trench coats what time it was. He said that it was around 1:00 p.m, and then turned around and ignored me. I started to get bored, so I started to try and sense the energy of the people around me. This was a trick that Piccolo taught me when we were training for the saiyan invasion. Most of the energy signatures were fairly low, but my brother's and his friend's were extremely high for the rest of them. The line had gone down a lot, and before I knew it, it was my turn to order! I walked up to the window, to find a tall Indian man with purple hair and long pink braids that go down his back.

"Oh! You must be that new girl I heard about! You're Allen's little sister, right? What'll you have, hun?" He asks me excitedly, it was obvious that he likes Allen.

"What do you have?" I ask as I try to suppress another growl from my stomach.

"Anything and everything, hun! You name it, I'll cook it for you!" He says as he puts his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands.

"Well, okay. I'll have whatever you deem fit! You see, I haven't really eaten in a few days, and I sorta have some trouble thinking when I am hungry! I completely trust your judgement...uh, what is your name?"

"Jerry, I am the head chef! I'll have one Walker special ready for you in a few minutes hun!" I stand there as I watch in awe at the huge amount of food that Jerry can cook at once. Before I knew it, Jerry was handing me tray after tray of food. I stumbled in surprise, but quickly grabbed the trays and calmly walked over to Allen's table. "You be careful with all of that now hun!" I heard Jerry yell as I walked away. I plopped down on the bench and slid the trays onto the table, everyone staring at me in awe.

"What?" I ask as they continue staring at me.

"I never thought that I would say this, but you eat just as much as Allen!" Lavi said in surprise as he shifted his gaze. Deidre and Tori must have left a little while ago, they only came to show me the dining hall, and so I start to gorge on my food. Even with my bad lung, I can still eat like I used to. My friends honestly thought that I could eat even more than Goku, but I can't, sadly. Before I could finish my last tray, Lenalee said,

"Katie, chief wants to see you. He said to meet him near the front entrance." I didn't know how Komui would react when he saw me again, I did disobey his orders. But I walk down the stairs to the front entrance anyways. After walking around for about an hour, my feet start to hurt, so I just take a deep breath and hop onto the banister of the staircase. I slide down with ease and grace, but somehow I lose my balance, and fall backwards off the stairs. I was caught so off guard that I didn't have enough time to catch myself, and accidentally landed on three people. One of them was a man with long red hair and a half mask on his face. Another was a woman with burn scars on her face and a monkey on her shoulder. The third was a middle-aged man with graying bushy hair and a tube of canvases strapped to his back. They all wore the same black coat with golden lining, and I immediately knew that I had landed on three of the four generals. I quickly stumbled up to my feet.

Oh my god, I am so sorry! You see, my feet started to hurt from walking around so much and so I had this idea that if I slide down the banister it would be easier, but I lost my balance and fell, and I am oh so sorry!" I apologized frantically, hoping they wouldn't notice how embarrassed I was.

"It's alright, young one. No one was hurt, so everything is okay." The woman said as I offered to help them up.

"Well, my wine glass was shattered..." The red haired man drifted as he stared at me. "Wait, you are Katherine Walker, correct?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes, I am. You must be General-" But before I could finish, the man had grabbed my arm and started to examine it.

"Hm, yes...very interesting" He muttered as he started to do what Komui did to me in the examination room, lifting my fingers one by one, trying to bend my elbow. When he did bend it, I winced in pain, it didn't hurt as much as it did back then, but it still put me through a great deal of pain. I nearly gagged when I smelled the disgusting scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Cross, is this really a great idea to examine it here and now?" The middle-aged man with the canvases asked as he dusted himself off. I pulled away from the drunken general.

"Uh, sorry about falling on y'all, but I really must be going now. I need to meet Komui at the front entrance." As I said that, I ran off down the hall.

"See you again soon, my new apprentice!" The general chimed as I ran off. I managed to get to the front hall just in time to meet Komui.

"Katie! So glad you made it on time! Come with me, we are going to meet Hevlaska!" Komui said as he pulled me along, but he accidentally grabbed my right arm, and as he tugged hard, I squealed out in pain. "Oh, sorry about that! Come on, lets go!" The young chief chirped as he lead me to a strange looking elevator. It looked like an upside-down pyramid, and we stepped onto the platform just as it was going down. We descended with such speed that I had to hug the railing for dear life just so I wouldn't fall off. When it started to slow down, I asked Komui,

"So, who is Hevlaska, anyways?" but before he could answer, I was swept off of the platform and lifted into the air. I could see a transparent tentacle-like thing wrap around me as I was lifted up to a huge woman with long hair and seemed to have scales. "Oh my god what the heck is that?!" I scream as I try to struggle free from the woman's grasp.

"Relax, young exorcist." She said in this soothing voice. More tentacles came closer to me and started to touch me. It felt like they were going under my skin, and I squirmed and struggled to get free. "I will not hurt you." The strange creature said as her tentacles went deeper into my body. I was about to believe her, but as her tentacles went deeper into my body, a sudden surge of pain shot down my arm, and I yelped out loud. "Just relax, your innocence is rebounding." I could hear the woman say as I tried to activate my innocence. But, alas, I could not. The pain in my arm continued to surge, and I writhed in agony.

"STOP! Please, stop! It hurts so much!" I begged the woman.

"Just try to relax, I am going to test your synchro rate. Just stay very still." She said as she moved her tentacles around under my skin. "1%...15%...21%...39%...52%...89%!" She exclaimed as she set me back down on the platform. I collapsed onto the cold metal floor, sweating and in pain, breathing heavily and shakily. My lung was starting to hurt me again, and I was finding it very hard to breath. "This is amazing! A girl of such a young age with a synchro rate of 89%! It is unheard of!" The woman exclaimed as she slowly backed away from the elevator.

"Komui...I can't...breath." I wheezed as I looked up at him, afraid and in great pain. He slowly walked over to me and helped me up.

"Katie, this is Hevlaska. She is the keeper of the innocence that we have found and collected. In all, we have collected 41 pieces of innocence." Komui explained. "You have an amazing gift, Katie. You are almost capable to fully synchronize with your innocence, but I still do not know why it is causing you pain."

"Oh...okay. One question though," I asked as I turned towards Komui.

"Ask away!"

"Can I please get a room now? I just want to go to bed." I say simply as I slump on the railing of the elevator. Komui just chuckled as he waved goodbye to Hevlaska.

"Of course you can. You must be exhausted! I will get Lenalee to lead you to your room and help you get settled." Komui answered with glee. When we got off of the elevator, my brother was there waiting. "Oh, and one more thing. Before you go to your room, would you give me your measurements? I need to know so we can make you an exorcist uniform!" Komui asked as I slowly wobbled off of the metal platform.

"Sure." I grunted as I proceed to stumble off of the platform. I walked towards my brother, clinging to my arm because of the pain still pounding through my body. I was just about to say hello, when I tripped over my own feet, and fell straight into my brother's arms.

"Katie! Are you okay?" He asked, he sounded really concerned. I groaned as I stood up, cursing my darn knees. Okay, let me rewind. I have really bad flatfeet. It is almost like I have no arch in my foot at all, they are like planks of wood! So, with all of that walking and standing on my entire foot, it has caused over time for my knees to turn inwards, so yeah, I am not the best at walking. I never had to be, because when I learned how to fly, I pretty much never walked long distances again.

"I'm fine!" I shouted at Allen as I shoved him away.

"Katie, I have been meaning to ask you, is something wrong with your knees? You seem to walk a bit funny and they turn inwards." Komui asked as he stepped off of the platform. He lifted me onto my feet, because he noticed that with the recent events with my arm, I was having some trouble steadying myself.

"Yeah, its all good. My flat feet have just overtime caused my knees to turn in, I just can't put my feet together, that's all!" I answer as I start to turn to Komui. "Now, about that room."

"Ah! Yes, Allen? Can you please go get Lenalee? I want her to show Katie to her room."

"Sure!" Allen said cheerfully as he ran off to find her.

"You can come and wait with me in the science division, Katie. They might be awhile." Komui said as he turned and walked away. "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." I answered as I watched my brother run off down the hall. I quickly rushed down the hall to catch up with Chief Komui. When I got there, Komui was already talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I understand. Yes, yes, alright. I will send a squad of exorcist as soon as possible." Komui said as he looked up and waved me in. He motioned me to sit down on the couch while he continued to talk on the phone. Exhausted and having nothing to do, I layed down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Come on Katie, lets go!" I could hear Gohan yell to me as I followed him through the forest. The grass was damp under my feet as I chased after the young demi-saiyan. The sky was dark and the stars were almost out._

"_I'm a comin'!" I shouted as I ran off behind him. We ran through the forest, dodging trees and vines as we went. Before I could catch up with Gohan, I was caught by the collar of my gi top._

"_Where do you think you're going, little girl?" a horribly familiar voice said as I whirled my head around to look at the person who had caught me._

"_No...it can't be...you-you're dead!" I muttered as I tried to squirm free of my captor's grasp. The captor was a man-ish alien thingy. He had green skin and black wings like an insect, with a tail tucked under them. I gasped in fear. "Gohan! Help! He's back! Its Cell, he's back!" I yelled out to him as I tried to yank myself out of the evil android's firm grasp._

"_You thought that you could get rid of me, and the others you have so ruthlessly murdered, so easily? Well, think again." Cell announced as the dead villains that my friends and I have faced in the past started to pop up out of nowhere one by one. There was the saibamen, Nappa, Raditz, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Dr. Gero, and Androids 13, 14, 15, and 19. They all stared at me with a devilish grin, inching closer and closer by the second. _

"_What do you want with me?" I sobbed as I kicked Cell in the stomach, forcing him to drop me on the ground. "Gohan! Gohan come back! Someone, anyone, help me! Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, please help! Piccolo, Vegeta, I don't care, just help!" No one came. I sobbed as I backed away from the pack of villains. My back eventually hit a tree and I realized what I was doing. I was panicking, something that I had been trained to never show in front of an enemy, for it is a sign of weakness and fear. I looked up at the clump of my enemies, who were laughing at my futile attempt to escape. I gathered myself together and stood up, arms and legs shaking like crazy. I slid into my fighting stance, and glared at the most recently deceased, and most dangerous villain of them all, Cell. He had nearly killed most of the planet's population and tried to blow up the entire solar system. I needed to take him out first. But how was I supposed to pull that off? I didn't even have someone to back me up. When I first defeated him, Gohan was there to help me. No, it was the other way around. Gohan was the one who had defeated Cell, I was just the one that threw a punch or kick at him from time to time. 'I am pathetic, I can't do this without someone's help.' I thought as I heard a scream off in the distance. I noticed that one of the pack was missing, but I couldn't worry about that now. The scream sounded familiar, so I ran off to help. _

"_You can't get away that easily!" Cell chuckled as I bolted away. I knew he was right on my heels, and so I turned around for a second and sent an energy blast his way. 'There, that should slow him down a bit.' I thought as I ran for dear life, hoping that it would buy me some time. The screaming was getting closer, and I soon came to a small clearing in the trees. There, I saw Gohan, laying limp on the ground, with a hole through his chest. He was drowning in a pool of his own blood. Sitting next to him was Goku, Gohan's saiyan father, and all of our friends. Even Vegeta was standing there. They were all crying. I, also, could feel tears slowly fall down my face as I looked at the frightening scene. Frieza laid dead on the ground near them. Goku had Gohan's head on his knee as he sat cross-legged on the soft grass of the forest._

"_This is all your fault." Goku said, he wouldn't dare lift his head to look at me. As he said this, I began to sob, the feeling of despair creeping into my throat as I tried to choke back the tears._

"_Gohan..." Was all I could choke out. Everyone lifted their heads to look at me._

"_Its all your fault...Its all your fault..." They all chanted over and over again. I knew that the pack of villains would be coming soon, and that we would have to get out of there, fast. But I just couldn't bring myself to move my feet. They all got up and stared at me with cold eyes. Piccolo was the first to step forward._

"_Piccolo, please! I tried to get here in time, it wasn't my fault!" I yelled as he came closer._

"_You know, you were never my favorite pupil. I wish that it was you and not Gohan that had died. For that we will let them kill you." Piccolo coldly said as I backed away and bumped right into Cell. I was still sobbing when I looked up at him, and he only grinned at me. He raised his hand to strike me, an energy blast starting to form in his hand._

"_Die girl, you won't be missed." Raditz mused as Cell picked me up by my neck. Raising his hand higher, he strangled me to death. He shot the energy blast straight through my chest, through my heart, and out my back. I wailed in agony. I couldn't breath, and my vision was getting fuzzy. I could just barely hear him laugh at me as he dropped me on the ground._

"_No...please...guys...help me!" I wailed as I reached out to my friends. They only stared at me blankly. Goku picked up Gohan, and they walked away._

"_Don't count on being wished back with the dragon balls." Krillin said cold-heartedly as he too left me there. I sobbed as I lost blood. Soon the blood from my chest had created a pool around my body and I knew that either I would die because my heart would fail or I would drown in my own blood. My heartbeat was slowing down drastically, and it was very hard to breath. I looked up at the group of my enemies, and could just barely make out the shape of a foot coming towards my chest. It was Nappa. He pushed down on my chest with great amounts of effort, trying to make my suffering more great._

"_Please stop!" I cried out as he stomped on me harder. My chest felt like it would burst. My heart was beating once every 20 seconds. I knew that the end was near._

"_Katie...Katie...Katie, wake up! Wake up!" I could hear someone say as my body was being crushed under the saiyan's weight. _

"Katie! Wake up! Your room is ready!" Lenalee said as I shot my eyes open. My skin was tight and there was a cold sweat running down my temples.

"Wait...what?" I said, severely confused.

"Silly you, you must have fallen asleep on the couch!" Komui teased as I slowly sat up. '_Was it just a dream? No...it was too real to be a dream.' _I thought as I shook my head in denial.

"Come on, you can sleep later, after we give you the tour!" Lenalee said as she tugged me off of the couch.

"Oh goody, a tour." I said sarcastically as Lenalee and Allen pulled me down the hall.


	3. Parties and Training

**Hey long time, no see! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I caught a serious case of WRITER'S BLOCK! The worse disease known to writers. I also got distracted by the shiny new DBZ fanfics, so I apologize, again. I will install new chapters of ****The Lost One** **as often as possible (as long as I don't get distracted by awesome things like Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog and CrazyGohanGurl's new stuff). Oh, and I know that you must have read this about 15,000,000,000 times, but I thought that I just needed to throw this in...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or D. Gray-Man, and probably never will. Sadly. If I did, there would be no such thing as DBGT, that was just horrible. No offense to all of you Dragon Ball GT fans out there!**

**Anyways, on with chapter three: Parties and Training! Enjoy my fellow fangirls and fanboys! **

We walked up and down the halls for nearly five hours. FIVE HOURS! Lenalee pointed things out like the dining hall, the lounge, you know, that kind of boring stuff. But the one place that really caught my eye was the training area. It had three sections in it and the ceiling was easily 60 feet high. Just enough room to jump without cracking my head through the floor of the next room.

"Okay! This is your room! You are just down the hall from Allen, and my room is right over there, so if you ever need anything, just ask." Lenalee said as we halted in front of one of the millions of plain wood doors. I shivered as I stood barefoot on the tiled floor. Although it had been almost a month since I had come to the Order, (even though I was unconscious for most of the time) I was still wearing my party dress. Before I left the science division I had given my sizes to Johnny so they could make me an exorcist uniform, but that could take at least a week. And I wanted to get out of that stupid skimpy dress right then and there. "Oh! I almost forgot, your friends Piccolo and Gohan left you something to wear while you aren't on a mission." '_Good, at least I can get out of this dress, I'm freezing!' _I thought as I walked into the room. It was small, and it looked a lot like the room I was in before I was moved back into the infirmary. There was a purple piece of fabric on top of the bed, upon closer inspection was one of my gis from back home. It's similar to the one that Gohan wears, purple with a blue sash around the middle. Of course mine is a bit more fitted to a "feminine figure". I smiled as I walked around the room. Gohan and Piccolo knew me too well. "Alright, see you later Katie! Don't forget, your training with General Cross will start tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning!"

"Uh hgn." I mumbled in agreement as I sat down on the bed. Lenalee went prancing down the hall on that note, but Allen remained at the doorway. He had this disgusted look on his face, but it was quickly wiped away and was replaced with a happy, foolish grin.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I want you to meet some of my friends." Allen said plainly as he walked away from the door and down the hall. "Meet me in the dining hall in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." I dismissed him as I carefully shut the door. I sighed as I leaned against the door. Putting my head in my hands, I started to breath shakily. Walking for almost an entire day had really played a number on me. I was starting to get used to the pain in my arm, but I knew that at one point it would become unbearable again, unless something was done about it. It was, once again, hard to breath, but I just ignored it. It wasn't important anyways. I got up and peeled off my dress, and quickly changed into my gi. Wrapping the sash around my waist and pulling on my pointed orange shoes, I walked out the door with a newfound cheerfulness that I hadn't felt since I was home. As soon as I stepped out of the door though, I was pounced on by none other than the most annoying red head in the world, Lavi.

"KATIE! Come on, we want you to meet some people!" He squealed as he tugged me away from my room.

"I know, I know. Lets go." I said as we walked down the hall to the dining hall. When we walked in, I don't even know how to describe it. I want to say, fantastic. Everyone from the science division was there, along with a bunch of the men in white coats and all of the exorcists. There were some that I didn't know, like the German woman from a few days ago, and a strange man that had headphones attached to his ears. Then, my eyes landed on something unexpected. All of my friends, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, everyone was there. Even Bulma!

"I would like everyone to please help me in welcoming our newest exorcist, Katherine Walker!" Komui said as the whole dining hall burst into a roar of applause. Me, I couldn't even say anything. All I could do was look at my friends. After my horrifying dream, I was pretty hesitant to go running to them, but I did it anyways. As soon as the noise calmed down, I walked up to all of them, staring at them with expressionless eyes. Then, without warning, I ran up to all of them and jumped into Goku's arms. The dining hall was filled with the sounds of cheering and hollering, but I didn't care, my friends were there. That was all that mattered to me.

"Its good to see you all!" I said excitedly, giggling uncontrollably.

"Its good to see you too, kid." Piccolo said as he ruffled my hair. I let go of Goku and started hugging everyone else.

"Honestly, a month ago I thought that we were gonna have to gather the dragon balls!" Krillin said with a nervous laugh. He clearly didn't like being in a room with a bunch of people he didn't know.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now!" I answered happily. Gohan didn't move. He just stood there at the back of the room staring at me. I looked past Trunks, who I was hugging at the moment. "Hey Gohan, are you alright?" I asked as I let go of Trunks and walked over to him. He too was wearing his gi, and he was for some reason avoiding my gaze. His eyes were downcast and he had his unruly black hair covering his face. "Gohan, you okay?" I asked again as I bent my knees a bit so I was at eye level. I pushed his hair away from his eyes and I could see that he was on the verge of tears. "Gohan?" He grabbed my hand and spoke extremely soft.

"Katie, how can you act so carefree? I mean, you could have died, and yet you are standing here like nothing happened. Aren't you sad that you have to leave home? Aren't you angry that they are forcing you to join the Order?" He said as tears streamed down his face. I just stood there looking at him. I didn't know how he found out about that, and I didn't really want to.

"Gohan, its okay. I understand why you are upset, but it is all going to be okay." I comforted him as I hugged him close to my chest. No one was paying attention to us, so we were left alone for the moment. "Its okay, its okay. Its not like I will die out there. Its just a new experience! A challenge! To be honest, I'm mortified. I'm just barely keeping myself together." Soon, I too was in tears. We pulled ourselves together and walked away from the dark corner. "Better?" I asked as we sat at one of the many tables covered in platters of food.

"Yup!" He said happily as we started gorging ourselves on the food. Soon Allen came over and pulled me away from my food.

"Come on Katie, I want you to meet some of my friends." He said as he pulled me over to a different table. "Katie, this is Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, and Noise Marie." Allen said as he pointed to a man that looked like a young, shy dracula, the German woman from earlier, and the man with the headphones.

"Uh, its a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a small, polite bow. The dracula man blushed, Miranda, for some reason, became flustered, and Marie just stared blankly into space.

"Um, may I ask what are you wearing?" Krory asked as he eyed me nervously.

"Hm? Oh, its a gi." I answered quickly, anxious to get away from the strange people and back to my food. He still seemed confused, and so Allen explained a bit further.

"Krory, Katie here is a martial artist. It is traditional for them to wear gis like hers."

"Oh, its nice to meet you!" Miranda said after she caught her bearings. I shook her hand, and then Komui swept me away and had me shake more hands. It was a long, and tiring night, but it was great to see my friends again before I started my training to become an exorcist. '_Well, this should be fun, training with a drunken old pervert.' _I thought as I walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

When I arrived at my room, I saw Johnny running down the hall, along with Deidre and Tori. Johnny was carrying a white shopping bag, and they were all running towards me at top speed.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them as they slowed down, sweating and trying to catch their breath.

"We *wheeze* have your *wheeze* uniform ready!" Johnny said as he gasped for air, he clearly was not one for physical exercise. I stared at him in shock.

"But, I just gave you my measurements earlier this evening! How did you complete it so quickly?" I asked as I turned the brass knob of my bedroom door.

"Oh, I had Tori help me out. Turns out she is great at sewing!" He said excitedly as he motioned in Tori's direction.

"I tried to help too, but I kept on stabbing myself." Deidre said sorrowfully, holding up her injured hands. Johnny thrust the bag to me, and I carefully took it, like it was a bomb and it was about to go off. I thanked them as I opened the door. I was really tired and I needed to get some sleep before training in the morning. I walked inside and locked the door behind me. As I turned around I could see a thin silhouette through the darkness. It was Gohan. I turned on the light to find him leaning on the wall next to my bed with a small brown bag in his hand.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked playfully, walking towards him. He only smiled and turned towards me.

"Here" He said as he threw me the brown bag. I untied the string that kept the bag closed and peeked inside. There at the bottom of the bag lay twenty or so senzu beans. I pondered on why he gave me the beans, but my curiosity got the best of me, so finally I asked him.

"What are these for?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. He only smirked at me sillily.

"Well, I heard that you were going to start training tomorrow, and I thought that you could use them." He said as he sat down on the bed beside me. He playfully punched me on my right arm. I winced as his fist made contact with my arm. "Oh, sorry." He apologised.

"Its okay. General Cross is working on a theory for my arm, he will tell me in the morning." With that, his smile dropped. My arm had always been a sore subject for him, and now that it was acting up with pains and attacks, it was so even more. It was quiet for a long time, so quiet that I could hear the crickets chirp outside of my bedroom window. "So...how are things back at home?" I asked, trying desperately to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Good, pretty normal actually. Dad pigs out and trains everyday, mom yells at him and works around the house. I'm being forced to work on my studies like before the Cell Games, you know, normal normal." He explained, very happy with the subject change. "There is one more thing, a surprise!"

"Fire away!" I said eagerly.

"Well, mom is...pregnant." My jaw dropped. '_Mom is PREGNANT!'_ Was the only thing that I could think. Yes, mom was pregnant, and Gohan was going to be a big brother. And I technically was going to be a big sister, too. Even though Allen IS a blood relative, I still had a family. Gohan was like a little brother to me, and Goku and Chi-Chi were the closest to a mother and father that I had ever had. And now I was going to have another little brother. I was completely surprised.

"W-when? H-h-how?! When did you find out?" I asked as I looked at him in complete and utter shock. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"About a week ago, dad told me. I do believe his exact words were, 'Gohan, it looks like you are going to be a big brother!'" He said smiling. We both started laughing, me more than him. I laughed so hard that I clutched my sides and fell sideways, leaning on Gohan's shoulder. He just let me lean on him, still laughing my head off like a lunatic. After a while my laughing fit started to cease, and so I decided to start up the conversation again. Still leaning on Gohan, I closed my eyes and said,

"Well, it looks like dad hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, he's still the same carefree goofball." Gohan said with a giggle. I nuzzled up against his shoulder with my head.

"It's good to see you, Gohan. I've missed you." I said with a yawn. I was pretty tired, and I guess so was Gohan, because the next thing I knew we were laying down on the bed.

"It's good to see you, too." He told me. He hugged me to prove his point.

* * *

There was a loud noise outside my door, at least I thought it was outside my door. I groaned and told them to get lost. I heard the door handle turn and the door open. Soon after someone was shaking my shoulders, yelling for me to get up. The voice was young and childlike. Probably a boy.

"Katie, if you don't get up now, you're going to be late for training." The voice whispered in my ear. I sat bolt upright, whacking the owner of the voice out of the way. I looked around my room. Allen was standing next to my bed, Lenalee next to him. Lavi was crouched down on the floor holding his nose. He must have been the one that was trying to get me up.

"Come on Katie, get up! It's already 7:55! If you don't hurry, you're gonna be late!" Lenalee yelled as she and Allen pulled me off of the bed.

"Fine, I'll only be a bit." I said as I kicked them all out of my room. '_That's funny, I don't remember falling asleep last night.' _I thought as I looked around for something to wear. There was the unopened shopping bag with my uniform inside of it. '_I'll save that for later'_ I thought as I continued my search for something to weaI. stopped looking when I realized that I was still wearing my gi. '_Well, that'll work' _I thought as I rushed out the door and towards the training area. When I got there, I found General Cross waiting for me, standing in the middle of the large room, along with Chief Komui and a bunch of people from the science division. General Klaud walked by with Tori and Deidre at her heels. The two girls waved at me with smiles on each of their faces as they peeled away from their master and came to talk to me. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, suspicious of their wide grins.

"Oh, are you in for a surprise!" Tori giggled.

"Oh?" I shot her a quizzical look.

"Some people are here, they say that they know you." Deidre said as she fiddled with her mechanical pencil. She then proceeded to open her sketchbook and doodle something inside of it. Then General Klaud motioned for them to come over to her, and so they walked away, again following their general down the hall. Curious, I continued my walk towards Cross and the others. As I walked forward, I could see a man in a white cloak and a turban. The man had green skin and antenna, and wore a purple gi with a sky blue belt around his waist. There was a boy standing next to him with messy black hair and the same gi as the other man. Gohan and Piccolo, I should have know that they would want to be here. I slowly crept over to them, hiding my ki as I snuck up on them. They were completely clueless as I snuck up behind them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I asked them rather loudly. Gohan and Piccolo jumped a little, both turning around with grins on their faces (though Gohan's was slightly larger than Piccolo's).

"Katie, we didn't sense you come in, how did you get here?" Piccolo asked in his hoarse voice.

"I hid my ki, you must be slacking if you can't even hear me come in with your super hearing." I mocked him as I came closer. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help you train!" Gohan said excitedly, his grin getting wider by the second.

"We thought that it would be a good idea to stick around and have you keep up on your martial arts training while you are here, so we're here as sparring partners." Piccolo explained. "And moral support." He added as he ruffled my white hair, he could still remember when it was dark brown from years before my scar appeared. I smiled and looked up at him as he did so. I glanced over to Komui and the science division, they seemed anxious to get started. General Cross started to walk over to us, it was clear that he wanted to get today over and done with. Komui quickly followed behind him.

"Katie! Are you ready?" Komui asked as he came forward. I nodded hesitantly, and Komui pulled me away from Piccolo and Gohan. I glanced back at them, silently asking if it was okay for them to wait there. Piccolo understood my look, and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on. Lets get this over with." General Cross said as we walked away from the others. We walked into the observation room from before, and Komui nodded his head towards the sterile table.

"Come, sit!" He said as he crossed the room and sat down on a metal folding chair. I silently walked over to the table and sat down, eyeing the two men suspiciously. General Cross sat down in a rolling chair and took my right hand in his hands.

"So, you are my idiot apprentice's little sister. And the girl that shattered my wine glass the other day. Please, come a bit closer. I need to examine your arm before I can come up with a theory." He tugged on my arm, pulling it closer to himself so he could examine it closer. He muttered some things under his breath, but I could only make out the words "idiot" and "apprentice", he was probably talking about Allen.

'_So, this is what passes for training around here. Darn it, I want to MOVE, not sit here cooped up in this tiny room.'_ I started to think as the general fiddled with the "innocence" fragment embedded in my hand. Suddenly I felt a sharp jolt run up my spine, like an electric shock. I yelped in pain as the shock moved upward towards the base of my neck. When it finally reached my neck I sat bolt upright, trying to desperately bite back a scream. Before I knew it I was slumped over with my head resting on General Cross's shoulder. I was breathing heavily, and sweat was starting to form on my forehead.

"Please, don't do that again." I panted as I slowly hauled myself up again. Komui got up from his chair and kneeled down beside General Cross and he, too grabbed my arm.

"Interesting..." He muttered as he stared at my hand. "Well, it seems like it might take some more time to come up with a theory than we thought. Until then, why you go and train with your friends outside in the woods? I'm sure that the boy would be thrilled!" He said as he pulled me off of the table and pushed me out the door. I blushed a little, then quickly nodded my head and opened the door. I looked around quickly, and then started to search for Gohan and Piccolo's kis. I found that they were in the dining hall with my brother, Lavi, and Lenalee. '_Oh great, I better hurry before they find out about Gohan's eating habits. That could get very, VERY ugly.'_ I thought as I shot down the hall to the dining hall. '_Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.'_

**Well, end of chapter three, hope you liked it! Next chapter might take some time, I need to figure out where I want this to go. Suggestions would help a ton! You can either PM me or put them in with your review, whatever works for you! Katie out.**


	4. When Training Goes Haywire

**Hey there people! I know that very few of you actually read this, so I just want to make a couple of shout-outs. My thanks to...**

**ericat5, who actually helped me get through my writer's block on the previous chapter (we know each other from school).**

**Halley Vanaria, who has been a constant help by continuing to write reviews and giving me new ideas for the chapters ahead.**

**And last, but definitely not least, (cue drum roll...)**

**CrazyGohanGurl, who has been my constant inspiration to keep on writing this fanfic, and even inspired me to start writing it. Thank you everyone! Now, before the story can continue, there has to be this annoying little piece of info...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or D. Gray-Man. If I did, Dragon Ball GT would not even exist, and D. Gray-Man would NOT have ended at the point where the level 4 akuma comes to the order (spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! Sorry guys).**

**Okay, now, onwards with the story! Please enjoy my fellow fangirls and fanboys! And as always, please review. Thank you!**

* * *

I found the two sitting at a table in the dining hall. Gohan was stuffing his face and Piccolo was just sitting there looking at him in disgust. And to add insult to injury, my brother was with them. Great. He, too, was stuffing his face. He had a look of determination on his face, and I could just tell by the crowd of people that the two were having an eat-off. I walked up to Piccolo and opened up the telepathic connection that he, Gohan and I would sometimes use when we were training.

/Eat-off, I'm guessing?/ I asked as I slowly approached him. He turned his head around, a look of disgust still plastered on his face.

/You have absolutely no idea./ His voice echoed inside of my head. /You gonna break this up, or should I?/

/No, I've got it./ I told him as I walked up behind Gohan. Gohan and Allen were yelling at eachother between mouthfuls of food.

"You'll mefer feet ve!" (Translation: You'll never beat me!) Gohan yelled as he stuffed his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Oh mef I woll!" (Translation: Oh yes I will!) Allen yelled as he slurped down a bowl full of spaghetti. As they continued their eating match I tapped Gohan on the shoulder.

"So, you two all done here?" I asked as Gohan turned around to look at me. He had mashed potatoes falling out of his mouth.

"Mafie!" (Translation: Katie!) He yelled.

"Dude, swallow first, then talk." I scolded him as he sprayed potatoes everywhere. He did, and I turned to Allen. "So, was this your idea or Gohan's?" I asked him as he finished eating his spaghetti.

"Well, um, it was...ah," He stammered as I glared at him. Gohan snickered at my brother's feeble attempt to explain. Piccolo just rolled his eyes, though I could see the faint shadow of a smile on his face.

"Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Come on Gohan, lets go train!" I said as I pulled him away from the table, and his mountains of food. "Piccolo, you coming with?" I asked him as I walked by.

"Sure kid, I'll be right there." He said as he ruffled Gohan's and my hair. With those words I opened one of the gigantic windows of the dining hall and flew outside, with Gohan at my heels. I could just barely hear Allen's words of protest as I slammed the window shut.

"So, where are we going?" He asked as we flew around the building a couple of times.

"Well, first we are going to wait on the roof for Piccolo, then we are going out into the woods, to train. No holding back, just like old times." I said as we landed on top of the roof of the Black Order.

"You're going to regret saying that." Gohan mumbled. I just shook it off, he always said smack like that before we trained. Not before long Piccolo landed on the roof next to us. "Alright, lets go!" I said excitedly, blasting off of the roof and into the woods.

* * *

'_Ah training, how I've missed it so'_ I thought as I dodged a ki blast from Piccolo. Training had always been one of my most favorite pastimes, mostly because my free time pretty much always consisted of either training, studying, or housework, but also it gave me a chance to show everyone that just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't fight. Turning my focus back to training, I saw Gohan who was flying at me with a kick. I dodged him and punched him right in the middle of his back as he flew past me. This caused him to curl his back outwards a bit, and then he fell back down to the Earth with a loud crash.

Groaning, he slowly pulled himself back onto his feet and turned his head to look at me. I landed in front of him and shot him a goofy smile, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly as Piccolo landed behind me. He was eventually able to pull himself off of the ground and onto his hands and knees. Standing back up, he turned around to face me.

"Oh, you will be." He smirked at me devilishly as his black, endless eyes flashed a greenish-blue color. His hair started to flair up, flashing from blond, to black, and then blond. With one last flair of his ki, he burst into full on super saiyan. My jaw hit the floor. '_Is he really going to do this?'_ I thought as he fazed out of existence, and appeared just a few inches in front of my face. I gave a small yelp of surprise, not expecting him to come so close. I could feel the heat of his aura as he smirked at me. I turned my head around a bit to look at Piccolo, who was casually leaning against a tree. /Are you sure that him being super saiyan around here is such a good idea? No one at the Order knows about saiyans, people might see!/ I thought to Piccolo frantically, hoping that he would step in and stop him.

Instead, he just gave me his usual neutral expression. /Hey, you're the one that wanted to train./ He answered.

/Yeah, but I can't fight a super saiyan! I'm outmatched majorly here!/

/Hey, tell you what Katie, if it gets too much for your arm, just tell me and we'll stop./ I snapped my head around to look at Gohan, hearing his voice inside of my head. He still had a smirk on his face, but in his eyes I could see a glimmer of worry. Blushing at the sheer closeness of the situation, I quickly nodded my head.

"Okay." I answered. With that one word, Gohan sent a barrage of punches straight into my gut. I stumbled backwards, trying to catch my breath, but before I could Gohan sent a roundhouse kick right into my side, sending me flying into a tree. He sent a pack of ki blasts at me, and I managed to roll away from them, but not before one of them managed to plant itself on my left leg. I yelped out in pain as I continued to avoid Gohan's ki blasts.

"Ready to fight me yet? Or are you just going to keep on avoiding me?" I could hear Gohan taunt as I ran from his ki blasts.

"Gohan, don't let the power go to your head." I could hear Piccolo instruct. Same old Piccolo, no matter what we go through, he would always try to make us better. "Oh, and Katie," He continued, "don't just dodge, attack! You can take him."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" I yelled back at him as Gohan stopped his bombing of ki blasts on me and started to come closer. I dropped into my fighting stance, ready to take him on. As he began to send punches at me, I managed to block them. He seemed to be caught a bit off guard and stopped trying to attack me. As soon as he did so, I kicked him square in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground.

"That's it." Piccolo muttered as I continued to attack Gohan. For some reason, he wasn't responding. Not at all. I wondered if I had done something to hurt him, I knew that I wasn't doing any damage to him by just hitting him. A smirk reappeared on his face, and I knew that this wasn't going to be good. Electricity began to crackle around him, giving him this evil glow. He reached out, grasping for something. Before I could respond, he managed to grab the wrist of my right arm. I gasped as he bent my arm backwards in an unpleasant position, the pain returning to it as it did before.

"Gohan...stop...please!" I pleaded.

"Gohan, you're letting the power go to your head. Stop it!" Piccolo snarled. I looked at his face as he continued to bend my arm backwards. I could see that his eyes were slightly glazed over, like he wasn't really there. I heard a loud crack come from my arm, and I felt a whole new wave of pain overcome my body.

Without warning, he let go of my arm and backed away. I could see the faint glint of sorrow in his eyes as he dropped out of super saiyan. I fell in a heap onto the cold grass.

"Katie...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me!" He said as his back hit a tree with a thud.

"Kid, what happened back there?" Piccolo asked as he walked over to us. I tried to pick myself up off of the ground, but as I tried to another wave of pain washed over me, even more horrible than the last. I hissed as I slowly lowered myself back onto the ground. My head was swimming and I couldn't even think straight. My vision began to fade.

"I don't know Piccolo, I just sort of...lost control." I heard Gohan explain to Piccolo. '_Oh crap, I'm losing consciousness...'_ I thought as Piccolo and Gohan came over to my limp body.

"Are you alright kid?" Piccolo asked, his gruff voice laced with worry. I just groaned as a response, unable to speak.

/Please Piccolo, can we just talk like this for now? I can't talk, the pain is too much.../ I asked telepathically.

/Sure kid./ He answered. I could see Gohan come over and kneel next to me. He reached out a shaky hand and placed it lightly on my left shoulder. His hands were still warm from firing off ki blasts.

"I'm so, so sorry Katie." He said. I could tears start to form in his eyes.

/Gohan, it's okay. It wasn't your fault./ I thought as I reached out my left hand to his face. His hand moved from my shoulder to touch my hand that was on his face. I could sense a slightly large ki approach the clearing. Before I could turn my head, Lenalee, Lavi and my brother came bursting through the trees and into the clearing. '_Oh crap'_ I thought as they came rushing towards us.

"What the hell happened here?!" Allen yelled as they came closer. "What did you two freaks do to my sister?!" He sounded mad, and I mean, really, REALLY mad. He stormed over to where I was, kneeling down to look at me. He looked disheveled, his hair was all wild and he had this crazed look in his eye. Swatting Gohan away from me, he attempted to pick me up. But he was stopped, by none other than my mentor Piccolo. And he was angry. Grabbing Allen's fleshed arm, he flung him to the ground.

"Freaks, huh? That's what you think we are?" Piccolo accused as he picked him up by the shirt collar. Lenalee and Lavi tried to get him down, but Piccolo just swatted them away. They landed flat on the ground. I winced when I saw them land, bouncing back with the sheer force of the hit. Piccolo and Gohan must have noticed, because as soon as I did Piccolo dropped my brother with a thud and slowly walked back to me. Still in pain, I tried to think of ways to regain their attention. There was only one thing I could think of.

/Allen...this is no time to argue./ I thought to him. It must have gotten through because as soon as I finished, he looked down at me in shock.

"Katie, did you just-"

/Yeah yeah, we can speak telepathically, get over it. But in the meantime, Gohan!/ I nearly shouted inside my head to get his attention. /I can't particularly move, would you mind.../ I didn't need to finish. He got the message. Nodding his head and wiping away the last of his tears, he carefully scooped me up in his arms.

"Hey, wait!" Allen called. But his attempts to argue were futile. Gohan and I were already at the entrance of the clearing.

"Gohan..." I croaked, my voice ragged and dry for some reason.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. I just lost control of super saiyan, and slipped into ascended." He explained as he slowly carried me back to the building. There was a long pause, and I did nothing to break it. The silence was nice after the weeks of noise. Not wanting to break the silence, I slowly lifted my head off of Gohan's arm and started to observe his face. My joints groaned in protest, but I ignored it. I have to say, the scene on his face was not pretty.

Pain and guilt were the first I recognized on his face. His eyes that were usually happy and full of light were darkened with a mask of sympathy as he glanced shamefully down at me. Tears still streaming down his face. I gently lifted my right plated hand to try and wipe them away. I could hear the cracks and groans coming from my arm as I gingerly placed it on his face, wiping the tears away with my thumb. Gohan stopped walking.

"Sh... it's okay, it's okay. You're fine, I'm fine, everything is alright." I whispered, trying to comfort him. As he finally started to calm down, none other than the idiotic Allen and co. came bolting out of the woods. Looking around frantically, they finally settled their gazes on Gohan and I. I froze.

"Katie!" Allen and Lenalee yelled simultaneously.

"Little Moyashi!" Lavi yelled with an amused smile, winning a smack upside his head from Lenalee. Glaring at Lavi for the nickname, I wrapped my arms around Gohan's neck for fear of Allen tearing me away. Gohan, understanding my actions, tightened his grip around my knees and shoulders, also casting a withering stare that could make Vegeta quake in his boots. Despite our glares, Allen still came storming towards me. Clutching tighter still onto Gohan's neck, I closed my eyes in the anticipation of an argument. I could almost feel the anger waving off of him.

"WHAT the HELL was THAT?!" He screeched. I cringed at the sudden raise of his voice, a headache starting to pound in the back of my head. My body began to shake, and my scar started to throb. My face started to scrunch up in pain as Allen grabbed my wrist and yanked it off of Gohan's face. I yelled out at him, hearing the cracking in my arm again, pain no longer dull but strong and horrible. Alas, Allen did not notice. "You just took off out of the dining hall, going God knows where, with those-those freaks!" I opened my mouth to say otherwise, but I was cut off before I could even say a word. "Then, there were explosions coming from the forest. You scared all of us half to death! We thought it was an akuma attack, and that you were caught in it! Do you know how terrifying that is?! Do you know how scared we all were?! Then I find you on the ground, completely covered in blood and scrapes, with your anti-akuma weapon broken, and your face looking like you just got your heart ripped out!" His grip tightened on my wrist, crushing whatever bone was left. "Oh, and having that green monster throw me around like a rag doll was a pleasant surprise. Then, _he_ picked you up and bolted back to the castle. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FELT?! Finally finding your sister, and then after a month, having her ripped away from you?" Cracking sounds came from my arm. "Let me tell you, it doesn't feel good!" He screeched.

He had a death grip on my wrist, and he pulled me out of Gohan's arms. He was now holding me in the air by my wrist, my feet inches off of the ground. I could hear it groan and crack as it started to slip out of my socket. My eye throbbed more painfully, headache pounding in the front of my mind, arm practically screaming to be let go of. Then, there was a shift in the air, and I could feel my wrist being let go of, falling to the ground. I landed on my feet, standing wobbly in front of my brother. My mind swimming, I saw that he lay flat on his back with my father standing right in front of me.

"DAD!" I nearly screamed as I jumped into his arms. I then heard Gohan follow suit a few seconds later.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, pulling both of us close to him. My eye and arm were still throbbing in blinding pain, but I didn't care. I just wanted my dad to hold me tight and never let go. But I knew that that couldn't happen, I knew that he would, at one point, have to let go.

* * *

**Ooooo, Goku getting protective of his little girl!**

**Sorry this took so long. I just lost track of the months, so yeah, that happened. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter! The next one will come out in about a few weeks.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, I just needed to get something out soon so my friend would stop bothering me. (Yes Erica, I am talking about you...)**

**Also, in next chapter, it will be time for Katie's first mission! Yay! Plot development!**

**Thanks for reading! Katie out.**


End file.
